it s not shining
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: De ti tan solo queda un charco en el suelo. Sting. Rogue. Levi. UA. CRACK!


**para**. mi alba personal. Que tengas un feliz día, cumple muchos y que yo pueda verlos. Esto es un desvarío más loco de lo normal, espero que no me odies demasiado por ellos.

ADV. Diría lenguaje malsonante y sexo, pero ya es algo inherente a mis historias. Lo que sea, avisados estais.

* * *

.

"**Kiss the stars with me and dread the wait for stupid calls returning to us to life.**"

.

**S**

Estoy amargado. Dolorido del carajo y con una mala hostia que no sé cómo me aguanto a mí mismo. Huelo a cerveza y a cigarrillos, siento la cabeza pesada y tengo los pantalones llenos de mierda, de haberme caído el suelo o algo por el estilo. No sé, supongo. Soy un tipo al que ese tipo de asuntos no le impregnan demasiado. Noto el aliento caliente de alguien en mi nuca cuando me incorporo. Y entonces todo lo que veo es como si a alguien muy estúpido se le hubiera caído la cinta que retenía el algodón en el cielo. Parpadeo y me vuelve a doler todo como el infierno. (ya no hay violines, ni arpas sonando por el pasillo, todo está negro, y corta. Y duele y—)

Recuerdo a parches notas lastimeras de violín, los pies de ella sobre el suelo de linoléo de la cocina, el tacto suave de sus manos en la nuca. Todo aquello sobreviene sobre mi atormentado cerebro, me estremece cuando siento el calor de los toques bajos y acompasados de su boca sobre la mía –parece que me insta a sonreír-. El recuerdo es aún tibio cuando el olor a crudo y pastoso se me cuela en la nariz. Oigo gritos y de repente, eso que me he bebido está asqueroso y ella no se levanta porque, maldita sea, no sé por qué.

Todo lo que veo es rojo, negro. Y un azul atormentado con las manos amoratadas de frío –es culpa, en verdad, pero aún no sé por qué-. ¿Por qué? Algo húmedo me cae en la cara.

Jadeo.

Y vuelvo a la realidad como a bofetadas –solo que no, y vuelve a ser de noche, sin estrellas. No está.

Hay una mano tibia en la mejilla, sé quién es, reconocería el olor y ese desgarbo rasposo al moverse entre las sombras. Rogue. Rogue que se levanta y que supongo que está semi desnudo, me abraza y aplasta la cabeza contra mi cuello. Ya son dos alientos cálidos en mi nuca.

Duele. (el doble, o el triple, no sé exactamente. Las matemáticas nunca han sido mi punto)

—Rogue —lo digo susurrándolo, porque si no pueden oírnos-. Rogue, quita de encima.

Dice mi nombre contra la piel de cuello, y me muerde.

—Sting… —está súper drogado, lo puedo oler en su aliento. Le noto removerse cuando estrecha sus brazos entorno a mi. Me incorporo un poco más y dejo salir un poco de aire, Rogue tiembla—. Levi-san sigue dormida.

Levi.

Lo masco durante unos segundos, el tictac del reloj me perfora el cerebro y el peso muerto de Rogue me aplasta hasta deshacerme. He comenzado a perder la fuerza y la mierda que me metí hace horas en el cuerpo empieza a formar monstruos asquerosos que me pinchan justo ahí, en las costillas.

—Rogue —mi voz sale áspera, dura. Le agarro del pelo y estiro hasta que puedo ver esa pequeña marca bajo el ojo derecho. Los ojos de Rogue están opacos, muertos y algo pálidos—. Rogue, ¿quién mierdas es Levi?

Sonríe cuando aplasta la cara contra mi cuello.

Vuelven a ser dos alientos cálidos en mi cuello y ese puto muelle del sofá clavándose en mi espalda.

—No sé —la lengua se le pega al paladar y siento ese centelleo bajo los párpados que me deja doblado cuando más lo necesito.

—Sting —su voz está en mis oídos. No es la voz de Rogue.

—Um.

No me sale nada más elocuente.

La que creo es Levi me acaricia el pelo, despacio, muy lento y con pereza.

Se me ponen duros hasta los pelos de los huevos.

—Sting-kun —otra vez. Me vuelvo rápido y capto unos matices brillantes de azul y algodón. El aroma de canela quemada y un par de ojos que no deberían ser de este planeta—. Sting-kun, buenas noches.

Trago saliva y la mano de Rogue se mete en mis pantalones. Le oigo susurrarme algo al oído, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

(Y el que está despierto soy yo.)

(I want you to watch me masturbating, I want it so bad, you dropping black sweat all down your back.)

.

Soy exactamente ese tipo de tío del que nunca querrías enamorarte porque entonces todo sería demasiado cliché y te arruinarías entera. No es un secreto que soy más cabrón de que cabría esperarse, la verdad. Rogue es casi como un tipo al que querría tener detrás de mi toda mi existencia. No sabría decir si lo que quiero de Levi-san va más allá de follarmela hasta que uno de los dos muera, pero recuerdo (mientras fumo, solo, junto a la baranda norte con una bufanda descorchada sobre los hombros), recuerdo. Las palabras de un desconocido mientras el eléctrico de Origa me hace burbujear el cerebro. No estoy capacitado para leer a Proust, pero puedo asegurar que las imágenes que se me pintan detrás de los ojos, en los parpados. Y en todo el cuerpo interno de mi sangre, son de azul. Y verde. Y plata. Todo mezclado en un mar inconstante, que me atrapa, me arrastra, me desgarra, destruye mis células y explota. Erupciona y quema como el corazón del sol. Sonrío cuando siento que las fracturas se ahondan dentro de mi cuerpo, reviento. Despacio, y con una imagen poco nítida de mi futuro bailándome en la cabeza, descanso. Duermo, me marchito. Escribo mierda mental en este cuaderno de mierda que no leería ni Rogue, y después, después solo languidezco. Me masturbo y estallo con fuego y sal marina.

Sal.

Siempre me ha molestado la sal. Igual que otros odian los pájaros, yo siento una rabia especialmente dañina por la sal. No preguntes el motivo, ni yo lo sé, de veras que no. Es un hecho de insignificancia tan aciaga y rutilante, que perturba, que molesta, mata tu tiempo. Porque te pasas la tarde preguntándote qué puñetas piensas a cerca de una pregunta existencial estúpida y anodina. Sosa, y que en suma, no llega, ni es, nada en absoluto. Su importancia crucial radica y se origina en su estupidez y sinrazón. Y pienso, que qué bien, que odio la puta sal, pero que a la vez me encanta chuparla, como cuando el sudor de esa tía a la que suelo tirarme me aprieta la cabeza entre sus tetas, y me hace chuparla hasta que al día siguiente está afónica. El salado triste de las lágrimas de Rogue cuando le hago daño, porque lo hago (soy un cabrón, ya te dije, ¿verdad que si?). Por el hecho de que me gusta despedazarlo, con mordacidad, despacio, con saña. Rogue. Rogue que me sigue, que es mi sombra y me agarra por la noche y me susurra que todo está bien, que él es mejor que Levi-san, que me quiere y que no me va a dejar solo. Lo quiero todo de él hasta puntos enfermizos. Quiero su aire (respírame), quiero su sangre (córtame), anhelo la piel que lleva sobre los huesos, denso, pesado, húmedo. Lo deseo quebrado, resbaladizo y caliente. Como un oasis de polvo recortado contra el desierto. La sombra en mis zapatos. Rogue. Su nombre, me lo bebo. Entero. Rogue el roto y niño, el desamparado y llorica.

Todo.

El tictac del reloj me desespera, quiebra el silencio, y es la una de la mañana. Siento la sangre tibia en el suelo, jadeo.

—¿Sting? —suena hueco cuando hundo la nariz en su pelo, suave. Plumas negras de cuervo—. Sting.

Rogue el niño, borracho.

Me tiene atado en corto a los latidos de su corazón.

—Rogue —digo su nombre porque no recuerdo el mío.

.

.

**R**

Es egoísta pensar que no duele, pero también soy consciente de que, en realidad solo estoy siendo el mismo de siempre y que por eso, puedo permitirme el lujo de pensar en mi mismo y en nada más. Por eso me lanzo hacia adelante, respiro, y sigo sobreviviendo a pesar de todo este pesar que me delimita y ata a la realidad. Realidad que a cada persona le parece diferente, insulsa. Llena de incertidumbre y contrastes, yo siempre he creído que cada cual mira como mejor puede lo que le rodea. Yo prefiero tintarlo todo de negro, y pensar que Sting es algo más que un cuerpo caliente al que me agarro cuando siento que caigo. No tengo nada más que la certeza mínima de que me quiero para algo más que para— (me pierdo durante dos segundos, huelo a algo mojado rodando entre mis manos, algo de aroma acre y podrido. algo que apesta a muerte, a destrucción. Como si la luna se cayera del cielo sobre mi y el peso de mi cuerpo se doblara hasta hacerme explotar)

Suena un violín por el pasillo (latido)

En realidad no, pero ha sido aterrador.

—Ro-Rogue —me aprieta fuerte, en las costillas, empuja, corta. El sudor me resbala por la piel, se me escapan quejidos húmedos y muerdo los dedos que me mete en la boca—.Rogue.

Lo repite hasta que siento el ombligo arderme, derretirse entero para dar contra el suelo.

—Rogue.

Creo que de verdad, ha olvidado su nombre.

.

**L**

Cuando voy de camino a casa siempre me fijo en ese chico que tiene cara triste. Es casi verano y mis polainas blancas de algodón me hacen sudar a chorros asqueroso, siento tirante la piel de las muñecas y me duele el cuello a cada paso que doy.

Hay un escozor picante cerca del corazón cuando veo al otro(Rogue, creo) acercarse andando con pasos cortos. Me aparto del camino medio centímetro y después, entre el hueco de dos edificios, agito la mano hacia él, me acuclillo y le vuelvo a hacer señas.

(—Tranquilo, aquí no podrán encontrarla).

Soy inteligente, lo sé.

Se acerca y entonces su pelo es más negro de lo que recordaba.

—Levi-san —su voz es grave, pero suave y casi con terror detecto un matiz airado-. Es sobre lo que pasó ayer.

El terror se me come desde adentro.

—Por favor —tiemblo—. No digas nada.

Los ojos de Rogue me perforan.

Niega con la cabeza. (—Tranquila, yo también estoy perdido en mierda con esto. Eso es lo que creo que está diciendo.)

—Gracias —no sé que más decir, por eso le acaricio la cara con la palma de la mano y después le doy un beso corto en la frente—. Y entonces, ¿venía a pedirme los deberes?

Es pura palabrería, Rogue saca notas excelentes.

Mejores que las mías incluso.

—No –hace una pausa—. Solo quería asegurarme de ciertas cosas y decirle que todo está bien.

Tiembla, y yo respiro medio tranquila, medio agitada.

—Y el otro chico…¿qué pasa con él?

—¿Sting?

Hay amargura en sus palabras.

Asiento.

—Él estará bien.

No suena nada seguro, el reloj de la torre da las dos en punto.

.

**S**

No puedo, ni quiero evitarlo. He comenzado a moverme por el suelo como si arrastrara más peso de lo normal, como si de repente, después de casi tres días y medio, la culpa se hubiera convertido en algo más mortal y rígido de lo que hubiera creído poder soportar. Rogue vuelve a agarrarme de las muñecas cuando me siento en el sillón, y después apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, y respira. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro (me desquicio) Rogue tiene la extraña manía de estar vivo.

Miro al techo y me doy cuenta de que la bombilla está fundida. Hay un brillo terso, con un deje descomunal y sospechoso de oscuridad. La boca de Rogue me busca, y tengo que confesar que estar así con él es más cómodo que estar con chicas.

Entrecierro los ojos cuando la lengua se me adormece y escucho de nuevo el tintineo sordo de un arpa en el pasillo.

—Sting —es mi nombre, lo escucho cuando me pongo sobre Rogue que (no estás vivo, ¿cierto?). Tengo la extraña manía de acariciarle la cara, pero su pelo esta vez no es rubio, y los ojos tienen más sangre de la que recordaba—. Sting.

Noto los ojos de Levi-san en mi nuca.

Pero esta vez es diferente. Nos falta algo a lo que agarrarnos, nos falta ser un poco más hijos de puta y querer bebernos toda esa pintura sobre la estantería.

Me gusta follarme a Rogue porque no tengo que preocuparme por condones, embarazos y bebés lloricas. Me gusta hacerlo con Rogue porque aprieta más, es más turbio y a veces, cuando me agarra por la espalda, me deja marcas que jamás se borrarán. Ni aunque el sol se apagara, ni con cientos de estrellas muertas. Que no brillan.

Stin, Sting. Rogue habla y su voz es pesada, su pelo se queda pegado a sus mejillas trémulas y pálidas, que palpitan. Tutumtututm. Porque está vivo, pero eso creo haberlo dicho ya.

—Sting-kun —la voz de Levi-san y sus tetas me llegan a una misma vez, por la espalda, y muy muy despacio se van licuando y convirtiéndose en algo suave y polvoroso. Son de purpurina, pero nos falta un poco más de luz.

Somos menos hijos de puta de lo que solíamos ser.

—Las putas estrellas no brillan esta noche —es la frase más larga que puedo articular. La voz que me queda es residual, carece de timbre y suena a hueco (yo). Parezco resonar en timbres del pasado.

—Sting —es Rogue otra vez, con la boca entre abierta y los ojos entornados. Las cejas se le juntan cuando se arquea. Lo sé. Está a punto de correrse.

Levi-san está sobre mi otra vez. Sus ojos son chocolate derretido.

Se me mete en la boca y bajo la piel como si lo tuviera permitido, yo jadeo, respiro a bocanadas cortas con la saliva dulce resbalándome por la cara.

Falta algo.

Lloro.

Y Rogue se corre diciendo mi nombre.

Levi-san me aprieta los pechos de purpurina contra la espalda y se me cuela dentro de las costillas.

Y yo decido que ya es hora de dejar que la pintura y el sol se apaguen, porque mis estrellas están todas muertas desde que ella ya no está.

—Ella era mala, muy mala —lo dicen pretendiendo que sea una excusa, pero yo estoy hasta la polla de su mentiras, de ellos. De como siguen vivos, y de cómo me estoy pudriendo como un jodido mentiroso en este mundo lleno de hijos de puta. Yo encabezo la lista, por permitirme serlo sin ponerle remedio. No quiero pensar que Rogue lo es más que yo. Levi-san era tan cándida que casi me engaña. Sus manos agarrando el veneno. (Un poquito no hará daño, dijo, solo hasta que vemos cosas graciosas, dijo.)

La lengua de Rogue sobre mi ombligo.

(Y ahora ella está muerta).

—Sting —me agarra la cara y me besa.

Rogue.

(Ellos la mataron y yo-

—Sting-kun —las lágrimas de Levi-san pican.

Lucy.

(Les dejé hacerlo)

—¿Dónde está?

Sonríen porque lo saben.

Grito, me despierto sudando. Rogue me abraza y Levi-san se ha diluído en la madrugada.

Lucy.

¿Dónde?

¿Por qué?

Nosotros somos unos hijos de puta.

Lo somos, ¿verdad?

La carne de Rogue se estrecha contra mi y le siento como el calor sobre la piel. Rogue está ahí para mi.

Pero me falta algo.

Lucy.

Ella ya no está.

El reloj de la torre marca las doce y media.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
